casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 (series 34)
|nextevent = }}The first episode of series 34 is the 1139th episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by Steve Brett and written by Mark Catley. The episode saw the return of Neet Mohan as junior doctor Rashid Masum, after a four-month break from the show. Additionally, Harry Collett and Lorraine Pilkington reprised their roles as David Hide's son and ex-wife Oliver and Rosalene respectively; both characters had previously appeared in the show's 31st series. Plot At a mosque, a group of women wrap Madia Masum's body in kafan. In the prayer hall, as they pray, Rash comforts his sobbing father Ashok. Meanwhile, Ethan shouts and laughs with exhilaration as HEMS doctor Albert "Big Al" Layne races along a test track in a response vehicle. Once he grinds to a halt, the two switch places, with Big Al claiming that it is "Tallulah"'s go; Ethan asks if they are "sticking with that nickname". He struggles to start the car, thinking that it was supposed to be automatic, and suggests that the owners would be "concerned about tyre wear". Regardless, he starts the vehicle and constantly breaks. In admin, after loudly slurping his coffee, Dylan gives a prolonged speech to his colleagues about operational plans. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Charlie slowly pulls a stool towards him, causing it to screech. By reception, Noel is surprised to see David's son Ollie who has come to speak to his father. Noel asks if he is expecting him, and he reluctantly says yes. On a ward, Archie asks if there has been any sign of Connie, and Will claims that the official line is "leave of absence due to personal reasons"; she deduces that she has gone to rehab. When she receives a message on her phone, she realises that "something's happening". As Dylan discusses targets, David sticks a post-it note with a caricature of him on his jacket. However, Dylan's talk is interrupted by all of the staff's mobile phones ringing. Ashok appreciates Rash for returning home to Madia and claims that it was good that he was the last person she saw before her death. A man informs Ashok that there has been a "big accident", and Rash suggests that he help out at the ED. His father reminds him that it is his mother's funeral and asserts that, as there has been speculation of it being a terrorist attack, he is safer in the mosque, but Rash insists on going. At the ED, Charlie addresses the people in the waiting area; he informs them that the hospital has declared a major incident, and those with minor injuries should visit the Minor Injuries Unit. Noel notifies Dylan that St. James' have declared as well, and Charlie gives him a walkie-talkie and a bib. After noticing a man still waiting by reception, Dylan approaches him, and he - Barry - remarks about paying his taxes to receive treatment and shows him a burn he sustained from preparing oven chips. Unamused, Dylan bluntly instructs him to "go home", but Barry suggests that he could be scarred for life; Dylan claims that he can see how his money is spent if he sticks around. Ethan and Big Al arrive at the scene of the incident - an indoor market - and a police officer informs them that someone has driven a heavy goods vehicle into the building. As injured and hysterical people run past him, Ethan is taken aback by the chaos, but Al tells him to "wake up", and they begin assessing the seriously-injured. Rash jogs into the ED and apprises Dylan of his decision to return to work. After checking the condition of the driver, Al rushes to Ethan who has failed to find signs of life in a female victim and tells him that the walking-wounded are still being triaged and moved. Ethan asks him about the driver; he claims that he is being assessed, but he asks if he is actually asking if he looks like "mujahideen". Carrying an injured boy, Iain directs Ethan towards Ruby who is treating a patient by the coffee van. She introduces him to Jenny and Andy Grifith; Jenny is pinned to the wall by the truck, and Andy is trapped underneath it. Iain tells him that he will need to decide which one needs to be prioritised, but Ethan asserts that the extent of their crush injuries needs to be gauged first. Ethan assesses Andy's condition, but he demands him to free his daughter first as he fears that there may be a secondary attack. Ethan assures him that it has not been confirmed that the incident is a terror attack, but Andy begs to differ. While checking over Jenny, Ruby claims to have detected a neurologic deficit and suggests that it is stemming any bleeding. As Ethan makes small talk with Jenny, Iain alerts him towards reduced circulation in both of Andy's ankles, and Jenny urges them to save her father first. However, the building begins to teeter, and Ethan shields her from falling shards of glass. While they move an elderly woman named Diane from resus, Rosa asks Rash if he is new, and he tells her that he has been travelling. Diane struggles to find her phone in her bag, and the porter elects to search for it. He asks her if anybody knows that she is in the ED, and she claims that she sent her husband off on a pointless errand for being a "fusspot". Rash offers to call him so he knows that she is being moved, but she claims that she sent him to the market. In the staff room, after David finishes a call with his ex-wife Rosalene, Ollie tells him that he wanted to see him. David assures him that he would love to be with him, but he informs him that there has been a major incident and instructs him to remain in the staff room. By the lift, Diane asks Rash if the attacker has been identified; he does not know, but he tells her that the men at the mosque were worried. She sympathises with them having "atrocities committed in their name". Rosa returns with Diane's phone, and she is relieved to read a message from her husband informing her that he decided to go to the bookies instead of the market. Rash and Rosa move her into the lift, and she tells Rash not to "let them get him down". At the market, Ethan converses with the paramedics and fire service, and he suggests freeing Andy immediately and Jenny once the wall has been secured. Big Al suggests that the movement could cause more damage, but Ethan asserts that it would do less harm than having the building collapses on top of her. Iain tells him that they just need a patient; as sniffer dogs are brought in, Ethan decides to go ahead with the extraction. In the staff room, Rosa gives Ollie a sandwich, but he refuses to eat it as it is not vegan. Annoyed, she asks him if he actually is hungry, and he claims that he is. As she walks away, he asks if "is over yet" and insists on speaking to David; she tells him that she will find him something vegan to eat. Meanwhile, on the ward, Archie gets out of bed and calls Noel. In resus, Dylan and Charlie do a status update - bed 1 has returned from CT, bed 2 is critical, bed 3 is undergoing a relocation, and ITU is full. Dylan informs the resus team that they have an open femur fracture, suspected pelvic fracture and a head injury coming in, and Rash asks him if they can move the patient in bed 4 to a general ward; Dylan tells him that he can take them "to obs and gynae as far as is concerned". At the market, the fire service elevates the van to free Andy, and Jenny urges Ethan to go see to him. He assures her that she is his top priority, but she blames herself for forcing him to walk everywhere due to his high blood pressure. He insists that the incident was not her fault, and she tells him that Andy saw the lorry approaching and ordered everyone to move. Iain and the fire service free Andy from underneath the van, but he reminds Ethan that he promised to save his daughter first; he assures him that she will be right behind him. Once Andy is escorted away, Jan arrives and tells Jenny that they will have her out as soon as possible. However, one of the sniffer dogs barks, indicating the presence of a bomb, and the police order all of the emergency personnel to evacuate immediately. Despite Jenny's cries, Ethan is dragged away from her, and Big Al informs him that a device has been found. He insists that he cannot leave his patient, but Big Al tells him that he must. Terrified, Jenny demands to know what is happening, and Ethan assures her that the evacuation is just a precaution, and he will return to her. However, a mobile phone starts ringing, and the bomb squad discover that it is connected to an explosive device inside a car. Suddenly, it detonates, causing the roof to partially collapse; Big Al shields Ethan and pulls him to the ground. Andy is taken into the ED, and Iain is surprised to see Rash working. Rash assures him that Gem is fine, but Iain is more concerned about him not attending his mother's funeral. Iain introduces him to a young boy named Zinedin whose father is missing since the attack. Rash tells Zinedin that he can check him over and find him somewhere to wait, but Iain suggests that English is not his first language. On their way out of the ED, Ruby informs Iain that there has been an explosion at the site. In a cubicle, Rash asks Zinedin if he speaks any English, and he indicates that he only understands a little. He assures him that he has not sustained any serious damage, but Zinedin grabs his attention and writes his father's phone number on Rash's arm. At the market, his father's phone starting ringing, but he is bloodied and unconscious. Underneath a pile of debris, Big Al calls to Ethan, and he wakes up. He tells him that he cannot move, but Al suggests that they "sit tight". Rash tries to call Zinedin's father, but to no avail. Noel informs him that he is needed, and Rash asks him to take the boy to the relatives room; Noel claims that he can do "better than that". Rash tells Zinedin that he needs to work, and he says "Allah hafiz". At the market, Ethan asks Al where everyone is, and he explains that they are not allowed to return due to the possibility of there being additional devices. Ethan asks him if he is injured; he is not sure, but it "hurts like hell". In resus, Andy wakes up and demands to know where Jenny is, and Will suggests that she could have been taken to another hospital. He insists that Ethan promised that his daughter would follow behind him, and Jade assures him that, if that is the case, they can expect her any minute. Meanwhile, Big Al instructs Ethan to not stop talking, and Ethan explains that he is just trying to retrieve his phone; Al jokingly asks him to order a pizza. Believing that he has sustained serious injuries, Al suggests "going out shouting", and the two start calling for help. However, he soon falls silent. Zinedin's father is taken into resus with multiple trauma injuries, including suspected bilateral haemopneumothoraces. The team start a primary survey, and Will detects reduced air entry on both sides as a result of the trauma and asks Dylan if he requires an X-ray, but he does not believe that he is stable enough. They decide to insert the chest drain immediately, but he begins to bleed out. Dylan believes that he looks "dead", but he soon goes into hypovolemic arrest. Outside the general ward, Charlie finds Archie reading a book in a wheelchair, and she claims that she needs a "change of scenery". She asks him who is running the department, and he assures her that it is not Connie. He informs her that there has been a major incident and urges her to take it one day at a time. In the staff room, using toys, Ollie asks Zinedin where he and his father were during the attack, but Rosa walks in with food and asks Zinedin if he is hungry too. Once she leaves, Ollie asks him the question again, and Zinedin places the figurine representing his father on top of the lorry; unbeknownst to them, Barry is watching them from outside. In resus, Robyn informs Dylan that it has been rumoured that they are treating the perpetrator, but he claims that they are not acting on rumours. Will asks if they should send him to theatre, but Dylan believes that he will not survive and asks Robyn for a "good hand-full" of arterial clamps. His condition begins to improve, and Dylan decides to have him stabilised so he can be taken up to theatre, but Barry drags Zinedin into the room and starts filming the team treating his father. Dylan asks Jade to call security, and Jacob demands him to stop filming, but he insists that Zinedin has confirmed that his father was in the lorry. At the market, Jan hears a faint sound and orders everyone to "shut up". Ethan continues to groan and shout for help until he hears the rescue team working to free him and Al; he desperately calls to Al, but he does not respond. He is pulled free, and, in relief, he exclaims that he thought that they were dying. However, he notices Al dead on an adjacent trolley, and Jan informs him that he bled out after being caught by the full force of the explosion. Sitting in an ambulance, a benumbed Ethan watches as Al's body is taken to St. James', Jan tells him that she needs him to get checked out properly at Holby ED. On their way to resus, Rash informs Jacob that Zinedin's father was injured whilst climbing onto the lorry to stop the driver, and the driver was dead on arrival at St. James'. As Jacob checks to see if Zinedin can visit his father, Zinedin writes something on Rash's hand. Charlie mentions that he has spoken to Iain and asks Rash if he is alright, and he admits that he isn't. Upon seeing Zinedin holding his father's hand, Rash asks to be excused. Charlie completely understands and praises his work, claiming that his mother would have been proud. Outside, Rosa tells Rash that Diane's transfer papers are missing, and he offers to go find them. In a cubicle, Marty cleans up a dazed Ethan and receives a text message from a friend assuring him that he was not at the market. He apologises and asks him if Jenny followed Andy to the hospital, but Ethan informs him that she is dead. Marty tells him that he is going to find someone more qualified than him for him to speak to about what happened. Ethan continues to hear a high-pitched ringing and the phone ringing in his head, but he realises that he is hearing the sound of his own phone. As Rosalene escorts Ollie out of the ED, David claims that he has can talk with him now as he has been stood down, but she insists on returning home. Ollie apologises to him for potentially getting him into trouble and asks him to thank Rosa for him, but his mother tells him to wait in the car. Rosalene asks David if he encouraged him to go to the ED, and he sarcastically retorts that it is "Invite Your Child to a Major Incident Day". She tells him to not be "flippant", and he tells her not to ask "stupid" questions. She asserts that he seems "wired", but he claims that she would appear the same if she was forced to deal with a major incident. She leaves, and he asks her to tell Ollie to call him. Rash goes to visit Diane on the ward, but he is saddened to discover that she has died and sobs by her bedside. In his cubicle, Ethan has a nightmare about Jenny and Andy and wakes up short-of-breath. As Rash leaves the department, Dylan informs him that there is a clinical fellowship position that requires filling, but Rash reminds him that Gem is thousands of miles away. Dylan offers his condolences about his mother's passing and commends him for his work. Ethan visits Andy in HDC, and he immediately realises that Jenny has been killed and breaks down. Ethan informs him that there was a second incident and assures him that her death would have been instant, but Andy berates him for not saving her first and demands him to get out. Andy asserts that, if he knew what it feels like to lose everything he loves, he would have got her out first; Ethan insists that he does know. In reception, Dylan informs Barry that, as the hospital has come off alert, he can now treat him, but Barry apologises for his behaviour and decides to go home. Regardless, Dylan assesses his burn and asks Noel to fetch a nurse. Barry asks him why he is helping him, and Dylan claims that they "treat all sorts" in the ED. In the staff room, Charlie asks if anybody had invited the porters and domestic staff, and Marty elects to get them. Robyn enters and gives Dylan his jacket, but David notices that the post-it is still attached to it. As Dylan praises the team for their work, David slowly edges towards him and removes the note. Dylan asks if everything is alright, and David insists that it is just a "silly joke", but Robyn takes it and passes it around the room. Dylan asks to view it and dismisses it as a "bad drawing of him going 'blah, blah, blah'", but the rest of team posit that it is good. He insists that he does not go "blah, blah, blah", and Will jokingly claims that it is more of a "drone". The rest of the team begin to joke about Dylan's monotonous speech and laugh. Meanwhile, Rash boards the bus home and is watched by the other passengers. He calls his father and greets him in Arabic, prompting the other people to turn their heads with suspicion, and asks him if they could sit with Madia and if he could get his old room back. He then proceeds to read a comic book. Cast * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Neet Mohan as Rashid Masum * Jason Durr as David Hide * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Jacey Sallés as Rosa Cadenas * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Sam Callis as Albert "Big Al" Layne * Harry Collett as Oliver Hide * Lorraine Pilkington as Rosalene Hide * Gary Shelford as Andy Grifith * Laura Meredith as Jenny Grifith * Kriss Dosanjh as Ashok Masum * Andy Williams as Barry Needham * Ameen Mustapha as Zinedin Khalif * Leila Hoffman as Diane Part Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Ethan's trauma storyline Category:Episodes featuring terrorist incidents